familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Graves County, Kentucky
Graves County is a county located in the U.S. Commonwealth of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 37,121. Its county seat is Mayfield. The county was formed in 1824 and was named for Major Benjamin Franklin Graves, a politician and fallen soldier in the War of 1812. Graves County comprises the Mayfield, KY Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Paducah-Mayfield, KY-IL Combined Statistical Area. Graves County is a "limited" dry county, meaning that sale of alcohol in the county is prohibited except for wine and beer in restaurants. In 2016, the county voted to become a "wet" county but that attempt failed. Later in the year, a ballot measure was proposed and passed within the city limits of Mayfield (the county seat) to allow alcohol sales in stores and gas stations. History Graves County was named for Capt. Benjamin Franklin Graves, who was one of numerous Kentucky officers killed after being taken as a prisoner in the disastrous 1813 Battle of Raisin River in Michigan Territory during the War of 1812. He disappeared while being forced by Potawatomi to walk to the British Fort Malden in Amherstburg, Ontario. The Indians killed prisoners who could not keep up. Nearly 400 Kentuckians died in the January 22 battle, the highest fatality of any single battle during the war. Graves is one of Kentucky's largest counties. The fertile land attracted early settlers from Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina and Tennessee, who brought with them education, culture, and a fierce determination to succeed. They put down roots to blend a political, economic, and social environment unique, perhaps only to Graves County. Tobacco was important the local economy. Graves County developed the dark-fired and dark-air-cured leaf tobacco used in smokeless tobacco farming. A woolen mill began operating before the Civil War and continued to expand with the men's clothing market. Several clothing manufacturing companies were added in the area. The county seat's minor league baseball team was named the Mayfield Clothiers for this historical connection. Graves County made national news in September 2011 for jailing several Amish men who refused to use orange safety triangles on their buggies for religious reasons. The Old Order Swartzentruber Amish used reflective tape instead. They said it was against their religion to use "loud colors" (as they characterized the orange triangles). They did not succeed in their appeal of their 2008 convictions. Menno Zook, Danny Byler, Mose Yoder, Levi Hostetler, David Zook and Eli Zook refused to pay the small fines imposed with their convictions. All served sentences ranging from three to 10 days. Jail officials accommodated them by not forcing them to wear the typical orange county jail uniforms; they allowed the Amish to wear dark gray uniforms. Among note county natives have been a US Vice President, four US Congressmen, famous heroes, singers and songwriters, and noted writers. The county has numerous historic sites. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. Adjacent counties *McCracken County (north) *Marshall County (northeast) *Calloway County (southeast) *Henry County, Tennessee (southeast) *Weakley County, Tennessee (south) *Hickman County (southwest) *Carlisle County (northwest) National protected area * Clarks River National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 37,028 people, 14,841 households, and 10,566 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 16,340 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 92.73% White, 4.44% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.30% from other races, and 1.11% from two or more races. 2.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,841 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.90% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 26.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 16.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,874, and the median income for a family was $38,054. Males had a median income of $32,016 versus $20,177 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,834. About 13.10% of families and 16.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.70% of those under age 18 and 14.10% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities Cities *Mayfield (county seat) *Water Valley *Wingo Census-designated places *Fancy Farm *Farmington *Hickory *Lowes *Pryorsburg *Sedalia *Symsonia Other unincorporated communities *Bell City *Boaz *Clear Springs *Cuba *Dogwood *Dublin *Dukedom (partial) *Fairbanks *Feliciana *Folsomdale *Golo *Kaler *Kansas *Lynnville *Melber (partial) *Natchez Trace *Pilot Oak *Pottsville *South Highland *Stubblefield *Tri City *Viola *West Viola *Westplains *Wheel Notable residents *Lucien Anderson – U.S. Representative *Alben W. Barkley – U.S. Representative, Senator, and Vice President *Lon Carter Barton – Historian, state representative *Andrew Boone – U.S. Representative *Herschel Green – World War II flying ace in the United States Army Air Forces *Noble Jones Gregory – U.S. Representative *William Voris Gregory – U.S. Representative *Carroll Hubbard – U.S. Representative *John Paul Hogan *Bobbie Ann Mason – author *Kevin Skinner – country singer and reality show winner *Adrian Smith – former NBA player *Jimmy Work – songwriter See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Graves County, Kentucky References External links *Graves County Schools *Mayfield and Graves County Chamber of Commerce and Tourism *Graves County Cluster of United Methodist Churches *Mayfield Graves County Airport *www.gravescountyky.com/ Category:Graves County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:1824 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1824